Love is a Many Vulcan Thing
by Excella Gionne
Summary: Based a few months after the ending of the movie. A little like the Star Trek TOS episode "Amok Time". T'Pring comes back, sparks fly between her and Uhura, and Uhura and Spock. And Jim helps Bones "Get his Groove Back".
1. Oh What a Beautiful Morning

A/N:

**_HEY LUVS! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT GO A LITTLE WEIRD FOR YOU GUYS, BUT THIS IS MY FIRST STAR TREK 2009 FANFICTION, AND I AM STILL GETTING INTO THE HANG OF WRITING IN THE CHARACTERS' PERSONALITIES. ALL THE VULCAN USED IN THIS CHAPTER IS REAL, NOT MADE UP. COMING FROM A SOURCE FROM . I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THIS WAS AS LEGIT AS POSSIBLE. AGAIN, BEAR WITH ME, THIS WILL GET BETTER AS IT GOES ALONG ^_^_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_"Shan'hal'lak." The Vulcan Elder said. "Love at first sight. It is what clearly holds together the bond that exists between Spock and T'Pring as of today. They are bonded in mind, and soon, one day, when the time is right, they shall be bonded in body as well. I hereby give my full discression for this unification. Furthermore, with my power as head elder in the Vulcan Council, pronounce this bond between these two young Vulcans, who may one day, be drawn together once again." _

_A 7 year old Spock stood ramrod straight opposite an equally stiff T'Pring. His father had told him all that would happen today. It was a Vulcan bonding ceremony. Two Vulcans, appropriately at the age of 7 were betrothed as it were to eachother, and "bonded" in mind so that one day, when the time was right, just as the Vulcan Elder Sherlan had said, would be drawn to eachother to complete the purpose of their bond. _

_T'Pring was an interesting match for Spock. She stood about 2 inches shorter than he, but with her chin to the skies. She had what had seemed to be an arrogant air about her. Possibly a feeling of superiority? Spock instantly began to feel self-conscious. As he did infront of the other Vulcan boys who teased him. Did she know of his hybrid blood? If so, was she dissapointed that she had been chosen for the half-breed rather than a stallion? _

_He twitched with anguish slightly, but it was barely enough to be noticeable. As well as explaining to Spock what would happen today, Sarek had also, in a very stern tone, spoken with Spock on the seriousness of this ceremony, and why he needed to remain extremely still. _

_The ceremony, which had been held before the rest of the Vulcan Council, ended, and Spock and T'Pring were released to sit quietly outside. _

_T'Pring turned slowly towards Spock. They were both sitting on a stone cold bench."Why does your mother not look like the other Vulcan women?" _

_"Because," Spock answered "She is not Vulcan." _

_"Is she Romulan?" T'Pring asked, slight terror in her voice. Obviously, since she was still very young, she had not mastered hiding all emotions. _

_"No, she is not." _

_"Andorian?" _

_"No."_

_"Orion?"_

_"She is not green of color." _

_"...Is she...Klingon?" T'Pring did not try to hide the disgust from her voice. Apparently the only emotions she hadn't learned to purge were the judgemental ones.  
_

_"She has no distortions on her forehead. I would advise you to stop making such ridiculous inquiries." Spock said, almost ready to sigh from annoyance. Had common sense escaped this girl? All of her guesses towards his mother's race were highly illogical. _

_"Well then if I agree to stop making such ridiculous inquiries, however still possess the curiosity to know of your mother's origin, I will ask of you that you share it yourself." _

_"It is my personal preference to choose to refrain from providing that information." Spock replied in a monotone. _

_"It is that terrible." With no inflection at the end of her sentence, Spock realized that this was a statement, and not a question. _

_"Nothing about my mother is terrible." Spock said trying desperately to refrain from displaying an emotional outburst of anger. "She is human." _

_Spock turned his head less than 10 degrees to the left to look at T'Pring, and could have sworn, that she had for the briefest moment what looked like horror wash across her face. _

_"I see." She said. "How queer of your father, a Vulcan Ambassador, to marry a human woman." _

_"He is ambassador to Earth." _

_"That still makes no difference. My father is a farmer, and he married no pig." _

_Spock lost control of his emotions. _

_"Apparently he must have, because you certainly are one yourself!" He said harshly, bursting up from his seat on the bench. He walked rushingly down the many stone steps that led up to the Vulcan Embassy, and hardly heard his mother calling after him. _

_Something, and Spock could not understand what that something was, caused Spock to go wild and behemoth when someone insulted something to do with his mother, or his mother herself. His father often described this something as emotion, but Spock refused to believe so. He might have been half human, but he was also half Vulcan. He had a right to purge all emotion. _

*****

Jim Kirk strode cheerfully through the metal doors of the bridge on the Enterprise. "Good morning fellow shipmates!" His grin was as wide as Texas, and there was a slight bounce to his step.

"You're late, Captain." Uhura turned in her chair to look at the dashing young Captain of the Enterprise.

"I know." He winked, and Uhura wrinkled her nose in disgust. They had docked on a Federation controlled planet last night - meaning there was a bar. Where there was a bar, there was booze and "hot chicks". And knowing James Tiberius Kirk, he had turned on the charm factor with a poor, innocent, unsuspecting girl - or as Uhura put it, the next Blonde Bimbo in the grand hall of women who have slept with Jim Kirk.

"Well, as long as you're in a good mood, we might as well use this to our advantage and actually get something done today. About 20 minutes before you walked into the bridge practically on the verge of singing the first few chords of "Oh what a Beautiful Morning", we received a transmission from Star Fleet, and they want us to investigate some strange occurances on the planet Andora." Uhura responded, her voice caked in sassiness.

"Did they say what these "strange occurances" were?" Kirk said.

"They did not specify Captain." Uhura replied with annoyance in her voice.

Kirk leaned in. "I'm sorry that you're not in a good mood this morning just because Spock was not in the mood last night lieutenant, however there is no reason why you should dampen my chipper attitude." He leaned out and Uhura shot him the death scowl.

"Chekov!" The boom in Kirk's voice made the young Ensign practically fall out of his seat.

"Yes Keptin?"

"Set a course for Andora!"

"Aye Keptin, we're already en route to Andora, sir."

"Fantastic! I like to know that my crew is ontop of things when I am ontop of a few others." Jim did not refrain from chuckling at his own joke. The rest of the Enterprise crew showed no amusement to this joke except for Sulu, who looked like he was about to high five the Captain had they not been on the bridge.

"Captain, if you would please refrain from the telling of inappropriate innuendos on the bridge?" Spock's voice came from behind. Kirk turned around to discover his Vulcan friend sitting in the Captain's chair.

"Spock, I've waited months to be able to tell you this, as you once told me..." Kirk said, grinning from ear to ear. He cleared his throat, put on his best stern, blank face, obviously a mockery of Spock, and spoke. "Out of the chair."

"Ofcourse Captain." Spock rose up and stood in the back of the chair, short of rolling his eyes. When Kirk was seated, Spock leaned down until his lips were almost to Kirk's ear. "If you would please also refrain from referring to the personal relationship Lieutenant Uhura and myself infront of the other crew members, especially on the bridge."

"How did you..." Kirk looked up at the Vulcan in puzzlement.

"Captain, these pointy ears are hardly just for decoration." Spock said. As he did, the smallest hint of a smirk appeared on his face when a corner of his mouth lifted gently.

"To Andora then." Kirk smiled greatly.

*****

Jim approached the sick bay singing the first few bars of the musical _Oklahoma!_. Bones looked up abruptly when hearing the Captain's screechy voice lead him through the doors.

"How good was she, Jim?" Dr. McCoy asked, knowing the routine of the Captain's actions when they docked on a federation controlled planet.

"You mean how good were _they_." He corrected.

"Good god Jim. One of these days, you're going to contract an intergalactic STD and I swear if you come crying to me..." The threat was left empty.

"5 BONES! 5 HOT CHICKS!" Kirk practically screamed.

"You mean 5 random space hoes who were too damn drunk to be aware of their actions, and will probably have no recollection of the cunning young Star Fleet captain who took advantage of them while they were totally vulnerable!" Bones corrected Jim this time.

"Bones, please do not be jealous that I have gotten more action in a week than you have had in a year." Kirk smiled.

"Dammit Jim! I'm a Doctor, not a Pimp!" McCoy couldn't help but smirk as he used his trademark line.

"But it's true isn't it? You haven't nearly had as much sex as me! I mean for Christ's sake, you were recently in a marriage! Beside that, it was a marriage that ended in divorce!" Jim chuckled heartily as he took joy in his friend's failed relationship and lack of action.

"Hey, I have a daughter, man! Besides, not even a male prostitute gets as much sex as you do!" Bones retaliated.

"I believe they are called _Gigalows_, Bones, and I am thinking about that career option. Might as well get paid at doing the thing you're best at...right?"

Bones sighed, shook his head, and continued inspecting his tricorders.

*****

That night, Spock and Uhura lay holding eachother.

"Spock, there is something I have been meaning to ask you, but I hope you don't think it's a stupid question." Uhura said.

"Uhura, coming from a woman as intelligent as you, I find it highly illogical that any question you ask is stupid."

"Do you have any girlfriends back on Vulcan?" She asked timidly.

"I do not follow."

"You know. Did you have any first loves?"

"You are my first love." When Spock said this, Uhura's heart nearly burst, and she immediately felt stupid for asking her question.

Noticing the sudden reddening of her cheeks, Spock lifted Uhura's chin up with his finger and placed the softest of kisses on her lips.

"Why did you need to know?" Spock asked after pulling away reluctantly.

"It's just a silly girl thing."

"I see. Humans are quite interesting when it comes to behaviour, but I must say, it is human women who puzzle me the greatest." Spock smirked slightly to give Uhura comfort.

"Did you like anybody, or did anybody like you? How does marriage work on Vulcan?" The questions slipped out of Uhura's mouth before she could control them.

"We are betrothed at a young age." Spock answered the question dismissively.

"You weren't betrothed?" Uhura pressed.

"I was." He answered extremely slowly. He immediately felt Uhura tense up in his arms.

"Was she on Vulcan when..." Uhura did not dare finish the sentence.

"No." Spock's answer caused her great grief. "She was on Orion, visiting an ailing friend when it happened."

"So then what are we doing?" Her voice cracked slightly, full of panic.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we doing if you're already promised to this girl?" When Spock did not answer, she jerked herself away from him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nyota, I was going to tell you. But when I did I had hoped you would not jump to such conclusions. There is no wedding date. It might not even happen."

"But what if it does? I am almost certain it will! Why? Because that's about the extent of how my luck goes." She stood up angrily and walked over to the chair where he robe hung off of the back.

"Nyota, please, calm down."

"How can you expect me to calm down?! The man I love is promised to another, and I don't find out about this until months into our relationship? This is way too messed up for me! Why did you not tell me sooner?" She asked, her voice growing weaker as it made the transition from anger to hurt.

"Because I wanted to be with you."

The simplicity of his answer took Uhura aback. She immediately felt all the rage was out of her in two thin streams sourcing at her eyes.

"Nyota," Spock began as he knelt at her side. "I didn't tell you because I did not want you to get hurt, because I believe I do love you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you right now. Not when it seems that you only believe you love me. At this point, all I am is a booty call." She stood up abruptly and rushed out of Spock's room.

Spock stayed kneeling there. In puzzlement. "Human women," he whispered, "truly are peculiar creatures."

*****

In the Conference room of the Enterprise, Spock sat down at a chair in front of a small screen that was on the table. Uhura had received transmission that a Vulcan was trying to reach him, and as she sourly informed him, she also suggested that maybe he take the "call" in the privacy of the conference room. Perhaps it was consideration, or perhaps it was a way for her to get him out of the room. Spock could think about this later. He was eager to know who it was that was attempting to reach him.

He turned on the screen by a small button below it, and nearly fell off of his chair when he saw who appeared.

* * *

A/N:

**_HELLO LUVS ^_^_**

**_I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS BEGINNING CHAPTER OF THIS NEW STORY I THOUGHT I'D TRY OUT! I RECENTLY SAW STAR TREK 2009 AND FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! I ESPECIALLY LOVED THE SPOCK/UHURA SHIPPING AND KNEW THAT THIS WAS MY NEW THING! AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R&R (FOR YOU NEWBIES THAT'S "RATE AND REVIEW") AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IF I GET GOOD ENOUGH FEEDBACK (WHICH I HOPE I DO) I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE SOME MORE!!!_**

**_LIVE LONG AN PROSPER! _**

**_~MRS. CULLEN THE VAMPIRE~  
_**


	2. Regret is a Useless Emotion

**Love is a Many Vulcan Thing**

_By Mrs. Cullen the Vampire_

* * *

A/N:

_**HI THERE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS! I DID NOT EXPECT ALL OF THIS ATTENTION WITHIN THE FIRST 24 HOURS OF MY STORY ^_^! EVERY SINGLE COMMENT BROUGHT A SMILE TO MY FACE THAT CANNOT BE MATCHED BY ANYTHING. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. ENJOY, HAPPY READING ^_^.**_

* * *

_"Mother, may I ask you something?" 12 year old Spock stood before his mother in her garden. _

_"Sweetie, we've been through this a dozen times already! You don't have to ask me if you can ask a question, that's just silly." Amanda Grayson smiled warmly. "Just ask." _

_"What is love?" The words came out of his mouth slowly, as if he contemplated each syllable before speaking it. _

_Amanda sighed. "Love is a wonderful thing Spock."_

_"But what is it?" _

_"It's..." She looked up as if the answer were on one of her Orion Roses. "It's a feeling that drives you crazy...in a good way. Feelings towards another person. You heart races, you can't stop smiling. And all day, you just want to sing at the top of your lungs, because this light, bubbly, airy feeling just surrounds you. I really cannot say that there's anything greater." _

_"An emotion..." Spock looked down. He was dissapointed, but did not want to show it. _

_Amanda knew her son all too well. "Oh Spock. You don't have to worry. Vulcans choose to purge all emotions, but that doesn't mean that they don't come up anyway. Love is an emotion that takes you by surprise. You can't fight it, stop it, or know when it's going to happen. Even your father was surprised when it happened to him, but he didn't fight it." _

_"Has father ever told you that he loves you?" _

_Amanda was silent for a second too long. Spock looked up to make sure he had not said something to upset her, but her warm brown eyes were just as happy as Spock always knew them. "He has never said it out loud. But he has never said anything different either. He doesn't need to. He's said things that might as well be those three words." _

_"Mother, I asked you this question because I have a dilemma involving it." Spock again said very carefully. _

_"Well, what is it Spock?" She took his hand, and led him to the chairs on the edge of her garden and they sat down. _

_"Mother, I do not love T'Pring. Of that I am certain. I know this sounds idiotic of me to ask such a question, seeing that I am not even supposed to be hapy but, how am I expected to marry her, and be happy living the rest of my life with someone I hate?" _

_"Honey, everyone is supposed to be happy. If you don't love her, you don't have to be with her." _

_"But we have already been bonded." _

_"So? Your father was bonded, but when he met me, he threw his plans away, and married a human. And how is he now?" _

_"He was nearly ostricized from the Vulcan race for his decision. He is criticized daily by Vulcans. They call him a traitor." _

_Amanda's face fell slightly. "But is he happy?" _

_Spock was silent for a moment. "From what I can tell, although he does not show it, i suppose he is." _

_"Ofcourse he is. He has a wonderful son." Amanda hugged her child. Spock, feeling like he really did need one, hugged back, but only briefly. _

_"Promise me something." Amanda said, still holding her son. "When you do find that girl that you love, whether she ends up being T'Pring, or someone totally different, never let her go. You may lose her forever, and that wil be a great loss. You will regret it." _

_"Regret is a useless emotion, especially in humans." Spock muttered. _

_"But it is an emotion that seems to surge stronger than the rest of them no doubt. And you have felt it before as well. This I know."_

_When Spock was silent again, Amanda smirked slightly and looked down at her son's coal black eyes. "Promise?" _

_"I promise, mother." _

_*****_

On the screen, in flesh and blood (well, sort of), was T'Pring. Although this was not the short 7 year old girl with the high ponytail and arrogance protruding from her very being. Well, she still had the high ponytail and the arrogance, but she definately did not look the way she did when she was 7. She had dark, exotic, sparkling eyes. High cheek bones, full lips, and was, dare Spock say it, pretty.

"Spock, T'nar pak sorat y'rani _(formal Vulcan greeting). _It has been long since we last spoke. How do you find yourself?" T'Pring spoke with a voice of velvet.

"T'nar jaral, T'Pring _(reply to a formal Vulcan greeting). _I am doing well." Spock replied. Things were silent for a moment, and the air of awkwardness was no doubt present in the conversation.

"Spock, I would like to ask of you that we have a meeting - in person."

"You will have to come aboard the Enterprise. I have made a 5 year commitment for the Enterprise's mission. I have not a mind of leaving it for Degan V so quickly."

"Very well. I will contact you again when I am en route. Sochya eh dif, Spock _(Peace and long life, Spock)._" Her farewell was brisk and cold.

"Dif-tor heh smusma, T'Pring _(live long and prosper [.] T'Pring)_." Spock muttered to the blank screen. She had ended the transmission before he had even had a chance to say anything.

*****

"Bones!" Jim Kirk grabbed the arm of his colleague in one of the many hallways of the Enterprise. "I've been looking for you all day, where've you been?"

"Hiding from you." Bones replied sourly.

"Why?"

"Because I know you're going to try to get me into something stupid." McCoy crossed his arms.

"What! Me?" Kirk tried to fake appalance.

"Yes you. Last time it was male modeling, and the time before that it was the spandex incident." Bones raised an eyebrow.

"The spandex incident." Kirk shuddered. "Oh god. Don't even bring that up. That I will admit was a bad idea, but this, oh this is gold pal. This is solid gold."

"Whatever it is, no." Bones began walking again, but Kirk caught up with him.

"Come on man, at least hear me out." Jim flashed his winning smile.

"Alright kid, you've got 30 seconds."

"Okay so - hey don't call me kid. I may be younger than you but I'm still Captain. - anyway, I've been thinking about what you said the other day."

"How Andorian Shingles makes your eyes bleed?"

"...No. When we were talking about you not getting any action in like - jesus - 5 years?"

Bones sighed. "Yes?"

"Well, I've decided, that I am going to take you under my wing!" Kirk motioned grandly with his hands to make it seem more exciting.

Bones looked him right in the eye, and spoke. "Pass."

"Oh come on man! I have a theory!" Jim desperately said.

"Oh, James Tiberius Kirk has a theory. This outta be good."

"The reason you're such a cranky bitch all the time is because of your dry streak!"

"Cranky bitch? Dry streak? Are you delusional?"

"I hope not. Because I sure as hell am not letting you anywhere near me with needles anymore." Jim smirked.

"Jimbo, being a cranky bitch is part of my charm! And as for the dry streak...well, maybe it's just personal reasoning."

"Personal reasoning? Would you like to share with the class Dr. McCoy?"

"No way am I telling you."

"Oh come on, it's me. Who am I gonna tell?"

"Spock."

"Spock??? There's not a funny bone in that man-vulcan's body!" At this, Bones frowned. "You know I didn't mean it that way. Just tell me what's up!"

Bones sighed. "Ok. But if you laugh..."

"Pinky swear." Kirk held out his right pinky.

"What are you, 10? Anyway. Okay, here goes. I've...never been with anyone else besides Christine."

"And Christine is..." Kirk drew a blank.

"MY EX-WIFE YOU EGOMANIAC SEX ADDICT!"

"Aw yeah. Hey man, no need for names. That's ago bro. We'll get you laid." Kirk slapped Bones' bicep.

He looked at Kirk uncertainly for moment but then gave in. "Alright. But if this turns out to be anything like the spandex incident..."

"Hey man, trust me. I carry a mini bottle of ketchup everywhere I go now. I still have the bruises on my ass serving as little souvenirs." Kirk put his hands up.

"I can fix that." Bones said pulling his eyebrows together. Kirk jumped 3 feet backwards. Bones broke out with laughter.

*****

"Lieutenant, if I could please have a word with you." Spock asked Uhura when he saw her exiting the bridge.

"I hardly believe I have the time, commander. What I shame too. I wanted to talk to you. Guess other plans got in the way." Uhura said sourly.

"Nyota," Spock adressed her informally once they were off the bridge, and the metal doors had closed. "I understand that you are mad. I am asking that you listen to me for a moment, although I don't expect you to."

"You expected correctly." Uhura said turning to walk away. Spock caught her arm and pulled her to him.

"Let me just state my argument before you say anything further." He lifted her chin with his hand, and gave her probably one of the most deep, passionate, and sweet kisses they had ever shared. When he pulled away, Uhura was left catching her breath.

"Well argued." Was all she managed to say breathlessly. She went on tip-toe to meet his lips once more. "I hope you know," She began between kisses. "That this. Doesn't mean. I. Forgave you." Her sentence cut off each time Spock layed another intoxicating kiss upon her lips.

"I completely. Understand." Spock said in the same manner. Uhura pulled away suddenly and sighed with frustration.

"What is it Nyota?"

"I don't know what to do Spock. I'm so confused. I'm mad at you one moment, but then, you kissed me, and I just remembered what I've been missing, and it's messing with my brain. My brain is telling my to be mad at you again, to not talk to you. But my heart is saying that it needs you. I need you Spock, but I'm just not ready to forgive you. I mean I know that sounds cheesy, but you really hurt me Spock. Keeping something that big from me, something that could ruin us, it makes me feel like I shouldn't trust you."

"Nyota, you know that you can trust me. I once said that regret is such a useless emotion, especially in humans. But my mother told me that it seemed to be the one emotion that surged the most. I now know what she means. I chose to purge all emotion, and yet, I haven't felt so much emotion in my life until I had met you. I know it will take you a while to get over this Nyota, if you ever do, but just know that I will be waiting for you. I regret deeply keeping such a large secret from you. But I really did want to be with you." Spock held his hand out to show her that he meant it. She took it and he pulled her into a hug.

"What's her name?" Uhura whispered.

"Nyota," Spock began.

"Please, tell me." She cut him off. Spock sighed.

"T'Pring."

"Oh. Well it's, pretty?" Uhura tried her hand at complimenting the woman who was potentially stealing the man she loved. It didn't work out. Even Spock saw.

"I know you'll be civil, but you don't have to pretend you like her. You have a gorgeous face Nyota, but it hardly suits you when there are two of them."

"What is she like?" Uhura continued.

"Well, I am going to be very honest, she is quite arrogant." Spock said, almost ready to chuckle.

Uhura looked up. "Really!" She smiled. But then contained it, and cleared her throat. "Really?"

This made Spock smiled. Uhura was taken aback. She had never seen him smile before. This was a rarity that she needed to prolong as much as possible.

"You really do bring out the best in me, Nyota. When she comes, I want to tell her that I no longer wish to be bonded."Uhura stiffened in his arms. This was a feeling he hated, but was becoming more familiar each time it happened.

"When she comes?" She pulled away slightly to look up at him.

"...Yes. Since we are being completely honest now, I will tell you what she said. It was her who contacted me." Spock said carefully.

"Oh. Well, what did she say?"

"She told me that she wanted to meet in person. She wanted to discuss something."

"The wedding." Uhura said hopelessly.

"Maybe not. Maybe it is to call it off." Spock surprised himself by saying this. He was hardly ever the one to look at the silver lining. Usually he looked at the darkest storm cloud.

Uhura was the one to smile this time. "You think so?"

"If not, then I shall be the one to call it off." He hugged her again.

"I can't let you do that."

"That's an order lieutenant." Spock said, beginning yet another perfect kiss between the two.

* * *

A/N:

_**HEY LUVS! SO WHAT'D YOU THINK? I REALLY FELT INSPIRED TODAY TO RIGHT SOMETHING GOOD FOR EVERYONE. MY FRIEND ESPECIALLY LOVED THE KIRK/BONES PART, I HOPE YOU GUYS DID TOO. I WAS ALSO FEELING QUITE SAPPY WHICH IS THE EXPLANATION FOR THE TO **_ _**SPEECHES BTW SPOCK AND UHURA. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED, PLEASE R&R (RATE AND REVIEW) AND KEEP COMING BACK, BECAUSE THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS, AND T'PRING IS COMIN' SOON, SO YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THAT LOL. I ALSO AM THINKING ABOUT EXPLAINING THE WHOLE SPANDEX INCIDENT HAHA BUT THAT'S A MAYBE, IM STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW KETCHUP AND SPANDEX ARE RELATED...ANY THOUGHTS? LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS IF U DO ^_^**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, AND LEAVING COMMENTS, IT'S ALL APPRECIATED!!!!**_

_**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER :3**_

_**~MRS. CULLEN THE VAMPIRE~  
**_


	3. Introductions

**_AN:_**

**_HELLO LUVS! I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT WRITTEN FOR AGES. SO COMPLICATED, WHAT WITH ALL THE SCHOOLWORK AND ALLAROUND STRESS. SOMETHING DREW ME BACK TO THE SITE, AND AFTER BEING COMPLETELY INSPIRED BY ALL OF YOUR WARM, ENCOURAGING COMMENTS, I HAVE NEW HOPE IN CONTINUING THE FABULOSITY WHICH IS THIS STORY!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE! ENJOY :D_**

* * *

_14 year old Spock sat in a chair in his sitting room looking over his schoolwork when his father entered their home. He glanced at Spock, nodded solemnly and then continued on his way to the back to of the house to the garden where his mother was. Back on Earth, nothing brought greater joy to Amanda than flowers. She had quite the green thumb, and was extremely touched by the considerate gesture made by Sarek when he had a garden placed in their backyard just for her. 'A touch of home, to make you feel more comfortable' as Sarek had put it. _

_  
__Spock heard them mumbling, and curiosity got the best of him, so he went into the restroom and opened the window, which had a perfect view of the garden. Spock knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but the look in his father's eyes when he passed by worried him, so he thought he could make an exception, just this once. _

_"Well, what did they say?" He heard his mother's loud human whisper very clearly. _

_Then Spock heard his father whisper something, but he could only make out the words 'temporary suspension'. He cursed Vulcans for their inconspicuosity. _

_What had happened? Why did his father mention a temporary suspension? Spock decided he would wait for his mother to retire for the evening, before conversing with his father in his study. _

_  
Just as planned, Spock knocked gently on the heavy oak door of Sarek's study. "Enter." came the response. _

_"Father, I was wondering if I could maybe speak with you for a moment?" Spock said opening the door. _

_"Yes, my son. What is it that is troubling you?" Sarek looked up from his scriptures. _

_"Forgive me for my forwardness. but I overheard you speaking with mother about some sort of temporary suspension, and out of sheer worriment, I wanted to inquire about everything being alright?" _

_"I am pleased to know of you consideration of me, Spock. Sit down." Sarek motioned to the chair opposite him before the desk. _

_"Something happened at the Council, a mistake on my part which caused a great deal of inconvenience to the rest of the Elders. I will not get in to the specifications about this incident, because I find it illogical to recollect events that bring me shame."_

_"I understand, father." Spock said, looking down at his feet. _

_"I want you to know that as soon as the mistake was made, I went straight to the council to inform them of it. I took immediate action and entire responsibility for my misjudgment. Had I not, I would have been faced with something far worse than a simple temporary suspension. That is why, no matter how difficult the result, you must always take responsibility. You can never leave it upon others to do things for you. You must always take matters in to your own hands. Are you following, Spock?"_

_"Yes, father. Your wise advice is greatly appreciated. While we are on the subject of responsibility, I thought that I might take this opportunity to be completely honest with you on a matter that may be beyond my control." _

_Sarek's wise eyes met Spock's, and casually, he spoke. "Is the matter regarding T'Pring?" _

_Spock nodded, his head down. _

_"Then it is duly noted. I have nothing to say to you about it, because I am sure that your mother has already provided you with enough information for you to make the decision that you feel is best." _

_"Thank you father. Goodnight." Spock walked out of the room, completely and utterly in awe at his father's words. He would have never, in a million years have expected that his father would leave a decision such as this one entirely up to Spock. It was extremely curious. No doubt out of character for Sarek. _

**_***_**

Bones sighed as he looked at the picture he held in his hands of his beautiful little daughter. He hadn't seen Joanna since Jocelyn had taken her in the divorce. He tried relentlessly to try and see his little 5 year old, but Jocelyn was extremely stubborn. Thinking back to the conversation he had had with Jim the day before, he wondered if getting Jocelyn back was a good idea. After all, the whole divorce wasn't his fault. He didn't want a divorce in the first place. It was Jocelyn who had cheated. Why did she get everything? _Because she didn't have a lawyer, she had a fucking vulture. _Bones thought. He chuckled slightly. He should'nt have to keep crawling back to her like this, but what other choice did he have? She was after all, the only woman he'd ever been with. Bones grimaced as he recalled sharing that little piece of information with Jim earlier. He would just have to toughen up and try like hell to retain everything Jim taught him.

A rhythmic knock on the door tore McCoy from his thoughts, and he called to answer it."S'Open"

As irony would have it, James Tiberius Kirk himself came striding through the door. Obviously still on cloud 9 from yesterday's excursions.

"Whatcha got there, Bonesy?" He plucked the photo from McCoy's left hand. "Awww who's this cutie?"

"Joanna, my daughter." Bones said ripping the photo away from Jim.

"Ohhhh yeah, you mentioned something about being a dad, didn't you?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen her in over 6 years now. She's probably forgotten me."

"Why such a long time?" Jim pressed.

"Weren't you listening that day on the shuttle? I told you. The ex-wife took the whole goddam planet in the divorce!"

"That sounds vaguely familiar. So. This is another Jocelyn dilemma, huh? It's really sounding to me like this little lady's caused you a hell of a lot of trouble. Are ya sure she's worth it? Because I know this one federation docking planet, Bones, the women!"

"Now, listen, Jim, I know what I want, alright? Now just...tell me what to do."

"Alright, alright. You said she was a nurse, right? Does she work for Star Fleet?"

"Yeah. She was actually stationed on Deagan V after what happened on Vulcan."

"Wait...how do you know that?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"I...like to keep track of things." Bones averted Jim's gaze.

"Oookay, so you're a stalker. Whatever, potato, puhtahto. Sooooo next time we've got some free time on our hands, we'll just tell the crew we've got some business to handle on Deagan, Chekov sets a course, Spock interacts logically with his people, and you get your wife and daughter back. It's all happy go lucky for everyone once again."

"You think it'll be that simple?" Bones looked up at Jim.

"God, I hope so. I'll tell ya, I am getting so sick and tire of all the drama on this ship. It's like living in a freakin' soap opera."

Bones rolled his eyes.

Just then, over the loudspeaker, Chekov's voice was heard all over the ship. "Ehm, Keptin Kirk, I am peyging Keptin Kirk to the breedge." The young ensign continued. "Ve are epproaching Endora, and your presence ees reeekuested. Tank you."

"Sound like they need ya, Jim. Go see what's up with Andora, I'll be fine here."

"Alrighty-ro. Be back in 2 shakes." Kirk winked and walked out of the automatic doors to Bones' quarters, and made a left for the bridge.

***

"Ehm, Keptin Kirk, I am peyging Keptin Kirk to the breedge. Ve are epproaching Endora, and your presence ees reeekuested. Tank you." Chekov's voice sounded over the loudspeaker. Spock walked down the long corridor, then in to the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the doors to open again. As they did, he rushed, nearly in a half-jog down another corridor to the engineering room. He opened a door to Scotty sitting at the controls, waiting.

"Mr. Scott, have you locked on her location yet?"

"Ay, Mr. Spock. I got her right here. Just give me a wee second to get her in to the right coordinates and...there we are!" Scotty pressed one of the buttons on the controls, and suddenly, one of the spots on the energizing pads began to haze in and out. Then gradually, a tall shadow of a figure was visible, and then it eventually cleared up to become the figure of T'Pring herself, in the flesh.

Spock's heart skipped about 3 beats, and then raced. She was exactly as he had remembered, except...more beautiful.

She still had the high ponytail trailing from the top of her head to the bottom of her waistline. And the air of confidence protruding about her, with her chin held high, and her sharp, exotic eyes surveying her surroundings. Her lips, full and emotionless; her cheekbones, high and defining. Her creamy, light coffee toned skin was in contrast to the soft lavender dress she wore.

Then, the still figure became full of exuberant life. She stepped off of the energizing pad, and pulled her light purple shawl over her shoulders. She walked up to Spock, and gave him the Vulcan salute.

"Dif-tor heh smusma, Spock."

He returned the gesture. "Dif-tor heh smusma, T'Pring."

"So, this is what you declined your admission to the Vulcan Science Academy for?" She asked as she looked around.

"It is. Come, we have important matters to discuss, and I believe they would be better fit for discussion in private. We can converse in one of the conference rooms."

"Very well." She nodded solemnly in appreciation to Scotty, and he was nearly knocked off his seat.

***

Uhura was on the bridge, attempting to receive any and every transmission she could find, but she could hear nothing. This worried her slightly, since the last time no transmission was heard near a planet, Vulcan was under attack by the Romulans.

"Nyota, you look stressed, why don't you take a break, and I can take over for you for a bit." Nara, a young Xeno Linguistics ensign said to her. She was kind, and always willing to help Uhura no matter the task. Realizing she could probably take a minute to find Spock, Uhura accepted Nara's offer, and swiftly walked off the bridge.

She walked up to one of the many computers along the corridor which lead to the bridge, and tapped the screen. "Computer, find Commander Spock". Then, on screen, it read that he was in Conference Room B, so she continued her swift walking to an adjoining corridor, and then came to the door of Conference room B.

***

"Now, Spock, you mentioned previously about the matters that needed discussing? If I you might satisfy my curiosity as to what matters your were referring to?"

"I was referring to the bonding ceremony."

"Ah, yes. My reason for showing up on such short notice."

"Well, you see, T'Pring, I am greatly conflicted, and in a situation of grand discomfort. The problem is that -" Spock was cut off my someone opening the door.

"Spock, I just wanted to - " It was Uhura. When she saw who sat across from Spock at the table she nearly fell flat on her face. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

"Nyota, I'm extremely pleased to see you, but you must know that this isn't exactly the best time." Spock's eyes darted to T'Pring and then back to her.

"Well, Spock it would be rude of you to not introduce us." Uhura said, stepping further in to the room.

"Well, in all fairness, it was a bit rude for you to simply barge in to a room without the rights of knocking or common courtesy." T'Pring looked down at her lap with her eyebrows raised. Not that they needed much help, Uhura thought.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I was talking to you. I was talking to my boyfriend, thank you." Nyota spat back. T'Pring's eyes went wild at the word "boyfriend".

"Spock, you never mentioned this inconvenience." T'Pring looked expectingly at him.

"This inconvenience has a name." Nyota's eyes became slits at T'Pring.

"Well, maybe I would know it if you had given dear Spock the moment's reprieve to actually conduct the formal introductions." T'Pring pulled her shawl off and placed it on the back of her chair.

"Nyota," Spock looked at Uhura, "This is...T'Pring...I've...mentioned her." Spock continued. "T'Pring, this is my...girlfriend...Nyota." her mumbled.

"Nyota? Is that what they're calling your people these days?"

"T'Pring? I think based off your actions, I'd call you T'PainInTheAss." Uhura shot, then turned around, and made a move for the door. But out of nowhere, the ship made a large jolt to the left sending her flying in to T'Pring, who immediately shoved her off of her to the ground. Uhura cried in pain as she landed right on her knee.

Kirk's voice was then heard over the loudspeaker. "I need everyone to hang on tight, it looks like we're in for a bumpy landing. Andora appears to be under attack".

***

**_AN:_**

**_HI LUVS!! OH MY GOODNESS, I AM SO ABSOLUTELY SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN 80 FORTNIGHTS! IT'S BEEN ALL A CRAZY MESS. I FELT UNBEARABLY HORRID WHEN I SAID I'LL UPDATE BY TOMORROW THE LATEST, AND THEN HAVEN'T COMPLETELY FINISHED THE CHAPTER UNTIL NOW. I'M NOT GOOD WITH DEADLINES, ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN THEY'RE PILED WITH A BAJILLION OTHER ASSIGNMENTS SPRINKLED ON TOP, BUT THE POINT IS, THE CHAPTER'S UP, AND YOU CAN ALL BE HAPPY! I AM ACTUALLY EXCITED ABOUT WHERE THIS IS GOING, SO I EXPECT TO UPDATE SOONER THAN BEFORE LOL. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT, AND ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WONDERFUL COMMENTS, THEY ARE REALLY GREAT, AND READING EACH ONE JUST MAKES ME SO HAPPY! THEY TRULY ARE MY GREATEST INSPIRATIONS!_**

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! _**

**_MUCH LOVE,_**

**_Mrs. Cullen the Vampire_**

**_p.s.: don't forget to R&R!!!_**

**_p.p.s.: Thanks to 'romulania' who helped me with Bones' ex wife's name. I didn't know she had one so I made one up, but now I know her name is Jocelyn :D_**


End file.
